Always and Forever
by onlybluck
Summary: Chuck and Blair had recently got into a fight. Chuck said alot of things he didn't mean and now he fears that it's his fault for what has happened to Blair.
1. Chapter 1

Intro.

**Always and Forever**

The phone had rang for the 20th time now. Chuck refused to answer it. He had no reason to talk to anyone. Especially Blair. The things he had said to her were cruel and he realized he would only caused her pain. He sat on his bed and looked out his window. The curtains were pulled back all the way and he could see the morning light perfectly. The phone rang again. 21 times now. He looked at his phone and saw the caller i.d.

"Serena. Probably calling to scold me for what I said."

He was really not in the mood for her. Not right now. The phone rang again.

"Why the hell does she keep calling?!?!?!?"

He picked up his phone and answered it angrily.

"What the hell do you want Ser..."

"Chuck! Thank God! You need to get to the hospital right now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know yet. Blair was rushed to the hospital and they won't let me see her."

"I'll be right there."

He hung up, Got his coat, and raced for the elevator. He got in his limo as fast as he could and made sure his driver was going at an illegal speed. He had to get to her. He feared her hospitalization could be entirely his fault.

"Faster please!"

Yelling at his driver was keeping him halfway sane. As they pulled up to the hospital Chuck could not wait any longer. He left the car as it was still in motion. He ran inside and scanned the room for Serena.

_Where the hell is she?_

He didn't see her. She wasn't in the waiting room anywhere. He made his way to the front desk.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked up to the receptionist thoughts raced through his mind. _What happened to Blair? This is all my fault._ The lady behind the desk was on the phone.

"Excuse me Ms. Can you please tell me what room Blair Wal-"

She cut him off.

"Young man I am on the phone right now you can sit over there and wait just like everyone else."

She pointed to an area of sickly looking people. He was enraged. He took the phone right out of her hands and hung it up.

"I am Chuck Bass! I do not wait! Now tell me what room Blair Waldorf is in!"

The receptionist was terrified. Before she could say anything Serena spotted him.

"Chuck!"

Chuck turned around and saw Serena tear stricken. He looked back at the receptionist with an evil glare and walked over to Serena.

"What the hell happened?" Chuck held Serena's shoulders wanting to shake the answer out of her.

"I don't know! They took her to the E.R. they said we could wait in her hospital room." Tears started flowing down her face.

"Here." Chuck pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. She wiped her tears away gently and started walking to Blair's hospital room. Chuck followed.

The clock ticked endlessly as they waited for a doctor to give them and explanation. Serena sat in a chair across the room trying to pull herself together. Chuck was still and lost in his thoughts. He began to think of a past argument him and Blair had just a few days ago.

"Chuck this has to stop." Blair said as she picked up empty scotch bottles around his suite.

" It's never going to stop Blair, and will you stop cleaning! That's what maids are for." Chuck grabbed one of the bottles that wasn't empty and went to take a swig.

"Chuck!" Blair smacked the bottle out of his hands.

It hit the floor and the liquid poured out. Chuck looked at the bottle and went to pick it up.

"Bitch." he said under his breath.

"What?"

" You can leave now Blair."

"I'm sorry Chuck but I'm not going to leave you like this."

" Why do you care so much?"

"I just want you to be happy."

" Only one thing can make me happy."

Blair knew exactly what he was talking about. Her eyes began to water.

" Then say it."

Chuck hung his head and clenched his teeth together. Blair waited for a moment.

"I can't."

Blair shut her eyes. This had been a repeating cycle for awhile now. She knew he'd never say it. He had never truly loved anyone before.

"You win. I'll leave." Blair walked towards the door.

"Blair wait." He could hardly think his head ached from all the alcohol he consumed.

"Goodbye Chuck."

Chuck was abruptly brought back into reality when a doctor came into the room. He had this look on his face. Chuck knew immediately he wasn't about to hear good news.


End file.
